<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Step by ThornStone8773</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117376">First Step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773'>ThornStone8773</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Jin and Horobi escaped from Zero-One.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horobi &amp; Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin landed in front of the mouth of the tunnel that led to their hideout and put Horobi down on his feet. Quickly, he cancelled his transformation and looked his father over. Physically, he appeared fine; Zero-One had not inflicted a significant damage on him. However, the lost and confuse look still had not disappeared from his face.</p><p>‘’Horobi.’’ Jin called, but Horobi gave no response. ‘’<em>Horobi</em>.’’ Jin called again, more firmly this time, shaking his shoulder. Finally, Horobi snapped back to reality, gaze landed at the hand on his shoulder, travelling to his arm before settling on Jin’s face, staring at him as though this was the first time Horobi had seen him.</p><p>‘’Horobi, are you okay?’’ Jin ventured tentatively, releasing his grip from his father’s shoulder.</p><p>Horobi blinked, and averted his gaze to the side. ‘’Yes,’’ He replied softly, unsurely. ‘’I am fine.’’ Without another words, he pivoted and ambled into the dark tunnel.</p><p>Jin stared at his father’s back and dared himself to hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading.</p><p>English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.</p><p>Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>